


Waiting For You

by PatriciaKoiFish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaKoiFish/pseuds/PatriciaKoiFish
Summary: Zhenya is the perfect matchmaker. Just not for himself.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMermaid/gifts).



> Much thanks to my beta kettering for once again yelling at me the entire time I wrote this. Also much thanks to my friend, Kaila for drawing Alyosha for me. She's a goddess. Please send her lots of love and commissions!

 Zhenya can still remember his first girlfriend. Back in Russia when he was a short lanky kid with only a friendly personality to charm girls into liking him, Galina was like a firecracker. She had a sharp tongue and an even sharper mind. She never fell for any of Zhenya’s failed attempts at flirting, always scoffing and rolling her eyes. It was the talk of the school when she finally said yes to a date. _“But don’t you try any funny stuff,”_ she had warned him, glaring at him while he sputtered over his words. They dated for the entirety of high school, Galina staying with Zhenya when he finally hit his growth spurt and shot up to six feet. She was the first person he told when he got his results back of his potential for magical study. She supported him when he told his parents and throughout the backlash from their peers. Everyone thought that after high school, Zhenya would propose to her and they would be high school sweethearts like out of movie that Galina hated. _“Those girls think a relationship and marriage will solve all problems. I prefer reality,”_ Galina would scoff whenever anyone brought up marriage, changing the subject.

Regardless, Zhenya loved her and used to toy with the idea of marrying her.

Then high school ended and they went to separate colleges. Galina went to Moscow to study politics while Zhenya went to St. Petersburg to study magic. They kept the relationship, mainly because Galina didn’t want to “train someone else” as she had put it before kissing Zhenya on the cheek and leaving. Zhenya made a lot of new friends in college, his magical power growing and becoming stronger. He and Galina Skyped every now and then—he introduced her to his friends and she showed him the sights from her dorm.

Zhenya was pretty happy with how everything was going and then Galina came to visit him. He introduced Galina to his friend Matthew and they hit it off right away. Zhenya could see from the way Matthew looked at Galina and Galina’s guilty looks.

He and Galina broke it off, much to the astonishment of their friends and family. _“Zhenya, why?”_ His mama asked, holding his face in her hands to make sure he looked her straight in the eyes. _“I thought Galina was the one?”_

Zhenya shrugged, smiling weakly at Mama. _“Matthew and Galina will be perfect for each other. I just know it.”_ And Zhenya was right. He may have lost his girlfriend but he gained a beautiful goddaughter to spoil and love. It’s not like Zhenya didn’t date after Galina, either. He dated plenty of girls and guys at college but each time, the relationship ended because Zhenya had introduced them to “the one.” The first time it happened with Galina, Zhenya wrote it off as a fluke. The second time it happened with Anna, Zhenya had thought God was playing a cruel joke on him. Then the third time it happened with Justin, Zhenya didn’t think it was funny anymore.

 _“It’s like you’re a matchmaker!”_ Denis laughed when Zhenya crawled home after breaking up with Valerie, his fourth girlfriend. _“People date you, they’re guaranteed to meet their soulmate. Maybe you should make business cards!”_

 _“Denis!”_ Mama scolded, smacking him over the head as she bustled over to Zhenya and hugged him. _“Stop being mean to your brother. Come, Zhenya. I’ll make blintzes and you can choose the fillings.”_

Suddenly girls and guys were throwing themselves at Zhenya, practically begging to go on dates with him. _“Why?_ ” Zhenya had asked one girl, a pretty petite thing who, under any other circumstances, Zhenya would have been more than happy to go out with.

_“I heard people who date you find their soulmates. My parents want me to settle down.”_

Zhenya had left her standing there, his throat burning as his heart throbbed unevenly. _“What do I do mama?_ ” He asked, hugging her tightly with tears in eyes.

Mama smoothed back his hair, bussing him on the forehead. _“You live your life, Zhenya. There is someone out there for you.”_

Afterwards, Zhenya turned to his studies to get his mind off relationships. He pushed through college, graduating summa cum laude with dual degrees in Magical Medicine and Pediatrics with job prospects at several hospitals. The most surprising and generous offer was out of Pittsburgh at their children’s hospital. After Zhenya got the call, he swept Mama up in a hug and danced her around the living room while his papa and Denis laughed and clapped. He moved to Pittsburgh with his meager possessions and an eagerness to prove himself. Four years later, Zhenya has more to his name: a nice apartment with a dog and a stable job with wonderful coworkers.

 

***

“Hey Geno!” Claire waves him over to their table in the canteen, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. “I saved you a seat and some fries.” Zhenya sits down with a grunt, faceplanting in tray of fries Claire sets in front of him. “Hard day?” She pats his back sympathetically.

Zhenya groans, ignoring the snickering from his friends as he raises his head, fries sticking to his face. “Most hard. Lots of little kids like to play around with mommy and daddy’s potions today.” He grimaces, absentmindedly eating a fry off his face. “How your day?”

Claire launches into a story about Mrs. Perkins, the sweet old lady who comes in every week to drop off cookies for the staff. “And then Mrs. Perkins takes one look at my patient and goes, ‘Boy, I know bondage scars when I see them. Tell your Dom to lay off the cheap ropes.’ Can you believe that? Little Mrs. Perkins knowing about BDSM?”

“Mhmmm I’ve always wanted to see old women in leather,” Daniel says with a wiggle of his eyebrows, laughing when everyone boos and throws their napkins at him. “But seriously, can you just imagine—”

“Dr. Malkin to ER. Dr. Malkin to ER. Code Gray. I repeat, Code Gray.”

Zhenya snaps out his tired stupor, shouting a goodbye to his friends as he sprints to the ER. He skids into the emergency ward, nearly crashing into Doctor Richards. “What happen?” He nods to Jacob who hands him a pair of gloves and his stethoscope.

“Little girl was playing with some friends and stumbled across an old witch lair. Some residual magic lingered and attached itself to her. She fainted and paramedics on the scene couldn’t revive her. They’re bringing her in now.” Jacob gestures towards the doors which bang open revealing Amber and Greg wheeling in the gurney.

Zhenya flinches as the smell of sulfur fills the room, his magic tingling in response to the magic pouring off the little girl. “Lots of bad magic. Have to work fast.” He rushes over to the paramedics, stethoscope already in hand as Jacob takes over the gurney and wheels the girl into the containment room. “Nobody come in.” Jacob nods as Zhenya shoos him out, closing the door behind him. Zhenya sighs down at the little girl, smiling sadly at her dwarfed figure on the big gurney. He pulls a chair closer to the bed and sits down, taking hold of the little girl’s hand. “Remember not to hurt me, okay? I’m friend.” He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrates.

Zhenya opens his eyes, taking careful stock of his surroundings. He’s in a dark forest; the only visible thing is the broken down cottage a little ways away. “Lux,” he murmurs, shaping the light into a ball before releasing it into the air. With the little ball of light floating alongside him, he slowly makes his way towards the cottage, pausing before the steps. “Malitiae revelare.” The house creaks back at him but doesn’t make another sound and he exhales before making his way up the steps.

 _“What are you doing, idiot?”_ Zhenya sighs as Alyosha comes up behind Zhenya, his bright red eyes glowing as he sits on the steps beside Zhenya.

 _“I thought you were off sulking,”_ Zhenya deflects, rolling his eyes when Alyosha sniffs disdainfully.

 _“I don’t sulk. I was merely….meditating away from your stupidity.”_ He allows Zhenya to scratch behind his ears, growling happily. _“Anyways, answer my previous question: what are you doing, idiot? Were you really going to walk into a witch’s cottage without your familiar? Also, you’re broadcasting your location with all this light.”_

Zhenya yanks his hand back when Alyosha nips at it, rubbing the bite mark. _“If my bitchy familiar would get off his high horse, maybe I wouldn’t leave him behind,”_ he retorts, resisting the urge to pinch Alyosha’s ear. He ignores Alyosha’s grumblings, choosing instead to inspect the door to the cottage. _“What do you smell?”_ He asks Alyosha, frowning when Alyosha starts scratching behind his ear. _“Stop that! You’ll make the itching worse.”_

 _“It’s your fault for bringing that mangy flea-ridden cat home!”_ Alyosha growls, twisting his body to gnaw at his hind leg. He relents when Zhenya stares at him harder, lifting his snout to sniff the air delicately. _“I smell fear and anxiety, plus a lot of rage. Also when’s the last time you took a bath? You smell horrible.”_ Zhenya ignores the insult, gesturing for Alyosha to go on. _“That amount of rage and anger can only mean one thing: witch’s plague. Be careful.”_ Zhenya nods, taking deep breaths before he opens the door. He winces at the strong smell of sulfur that oozes from the room and takes a step into the dark house.

The door slams shut behind him and Alyosha growls, placing himself between Zhenya and the rest of the house. “Lux.” Light begins to fill the room, revealing a small girl huddled up in the corner and crying. “Hello?” He says carefully, placing a steadying hand on Alyosha’s back as his growling intensifies. The sobs get louder as Zhenya gets closer. He stops a safe distance away. “Hi there.”

The girl startles, scrambling back and screaming as soon as she spots Zhenya. “GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY BACK!”

Zhenya lowers himself slowly, ignoring Alyosha’s warning rumble. “It’s okay. I’m not hurt you. My name is Geno, what’s yours?”

The girl hesitates before answering, her hands lowering from their defensively position. “Lola. Lola Dupuis.”

Zhenya nods, sitting down with a groan and motioning for Alyosha to do the same. “Pretty name for a pretty girl. Lola, you remember how you get here?” Lola shakes her head, her eyes glued to Alyosha as he stretches and flops down. “Want to pet him? He’s very nice.”

Alyosha whips to stare at Zhenya, growling under his breath, “Zhenya.”

“He’s very nice.” Zhenya repeats, glaring at Alyosha until he settles down. “Come come. Pet him here and he will love you.” Zhenya carefully scratches the ridges on Alyosha’s neck, grinning as Alyosha starts growling happily and Lola starts giggling.

Zhenya watches as she stretches out her hand, hesitantly laying her hand on Alyosha’s neck. “He’s hot!” She exclaims, snatching her hand back. “Why?”

“He’s a Freybug. They naturally run hot,” Zhenya explains, placing a calming hand on Alyosha’s head. “Lola, I need your help.” Lola hums, giggling as Alyosha wiggles happily under her affections. “A bad witch hurt my friend. My magic not strong enough to help my friend. You help me, yes?”

Lola squirms uncomfortably, stopping when Alyosha spreads himself on her lap. “I don’t have magic though.”

Zhenya smiles. “It’s okay. You repeat after me?” Zhenya waits until she focuses on him, holding out his hand. “Choros lucis.”

“Choros lucis.” Lolo dutifully repeats, gasping in delight as the light around them starts to dance. “Wow!” She slowly gets up, laughing as the lights get brighter and dances more furiously around her. “Choros lucis! Choros lucis!”

Zhenya watches as she shrieks with delight, the gloomy cottage becoming filled with light and laughter. _“See. It’s not so bad this way.”_

Alyosha huffs and curls up next to Zhenya, his eyes fixed on the little girl. _“It doesn’t work all the time. Don’t get cocky.”_

Zhenya laughs, petting Alyosha on his rump before closing his eyes.

 

***

 

Zhenya reawakens in the hospital, his neck twinging from the crooked position he’s slumped in. He notes Alyosha slumped on the floor and gives him a fond pat before getting up and stretching with a groan. He tiptoes over to the door, opening it up to peek outside. He spots Jacob not far away and waves him over. The rest of the nurses spill into the room, hooking Lola up to monitors and taking her vitals.

“All good?” Jacob asks him, handing him a bottle of water and a banana. “You were in there for almost two hours. Alyosha showed up soon after you went in and basically demanded that I open the door or I’d ‘face the wrath of the seven circles of hell.’ Your familiar is fucking crazy, by the way.” Zhenya chuckles around his mouthful of banana, shrugging when Jacob looks at him in disbelief. “Also, Lindsay is on the warpath. You going under without your familiar or at least an adjútor for the fifth time is going to make her head explode.”

Zhenya grimaces, completely forgetting about his supervisor in his hurry to help the little girl. “You help me hide from her?”

“Uhhhh.”

“MALKIN!” Jacob and Zhenya both flinch as Lindsay appears around the corner in a fury.

“You’re on your own, G. Later!” Jacob flees as Lindsay stomps up to Zhenya, grabbing him by the ear.

“Ouch! Lindsay!”

“Don’t ‘ouch Lindsay’ me! I’m so mad at you! Do you know how much paperwork I have to fill out whenever you decide that hospital policy doesn’t exist?” She drags him down the hall, oblivious to the snickers of the other doctors and nurses as he gets pulled around by his tiny boss. “There’s a reason the policy exists! You could have gotten trapped in there and put yourself and that little girl in a coma!”

Lindsay yanks him into her office, slamming the door shut and shoving Zhenya into a chair. “This abuse!” Zhenya complains, rubbing his ear and pouting. “Had to work fast! Lots of bad magic. No time to wait!” He defends himself, gesturing as Lindsay sits down with a huff. “Besides, cannot afford to have stupid person bring me down.” He watches as Lindsay sighs and rubs her forehead, a sliver of guilt rising in him. “Sorry,” he offers lamely.

Lindsay waves him off, taking off her glasses and placing her head on the desk. “No. I get it. You’re very good at your job, plus your magical ability surpasses anyone else here. You’re good, Geno.” She lifts her head to stare at him, frowning slightly. “But that doesn’t mean you can skirt policies. They’re in place to protect you and the patients.” Zhenya waits as she sit back with a grunt, stretching. “How did it go?”

Zhenya launches into a recap, explaining while Lindsay listens carefully. “Magic is angry and too much for little girl body. Have to use magic for good happy things for the plague to disperse.”

Lindsay nods, looking thoughtful as she examines Zhenya. “Do you even know who that little girl’s father is?” Zhenya shakes his head, looking confused. “Pascal Dupuis? Plays for the Penguins? Come on, G. You’re from Russia and live in Pittsburgh! You’re saying you haven’t been to a Penguins game since you moved here?”

“Russia hockey best.” Zhenya claims, grinning when Lindsay boos him and throws a pen. “Doesn’t matter who her parents are. She need help and I’m help.”

Lindsay looks at him skeptically. “Alright, Geno. Keep me updated on the situation. Don’t go back under without Alyosha. I don’t care that you guys are fighting right now, he’s your familiar. Get it under control.” She dismisses Zhenya, shuffling the papers on her desk.

Zhenya salutes her before backing out of the office, almost tripping over Alyosha’s figure sprawled in the doorway. “ _Aleksei!”_ He scolds, making his way back to Lola’s room.

Alyosha rumbles in laughter as he bounds after Zhenya, his neck ridges flaring up in pleasure. _“So...how much trouble are you in?”_

Zhenya elects to ignore Alyosha, stopping by the nurse’s station to smack Jacob for abandoning him to Lindsay’s fury. “Hey!” Jacob protests, clutching his head and pouting at Zhenya. “You would have done the same if she was mad at me!” He shouts at Zhenya’s retreating back, laughing when Zhenya flicks him off. “Oh, by the way! Little girl’s parents are waiting for you in the family room.”

Zhenya grunts in acknowledgement, his stomach rumbling as he remembers his cold lunch some hours ago. He peeks into the family room, mentally practicing his words before opening the door and stepping in. “Hi. I’m Dr. Malkin—”

“Is Lola okay?” He jerks back as multiple voices start talking over him.

“Is fine!” Zhenya tries to reassure them, freaking out when the little boy bursts out into tears and causes his other siblings to start crying as well. “Um.”

“Come here, cherie.” The woman gathers her children close to her, letting them cry into her shoulders. “Lola will be alright.”

The man grasps him by the shoulder, pulling a little ways away from his family. “My daughter is okay?”

“Yes. Is fine. Sleeping now. Witch’s plague take toll on little body.”

“Witch’s plague?” The woman asks, introducing herself as Carole-Lyne as she cradles her children close.

“Back in old days when witches were hunted, they curse their lairs with all the anger and vengeance in body. The magic stay in air until a person enters the lair and attach themselves to person. That much magic flooding an unmagical body send body into overdrive, makes the body shut down. Only cure is to use all the magic in body,” Zhenya explains, watching as the family huddles closer together. “Lola is fine now. She use all the magic.”

“Lola is magic? That’s not fair!” Carole-Lyne shushes her daughter’s protests, giving her husband a fond smile. Zhenya gives his standard speech about check-ups and procedures afterwards, referring them to the nurse’s station for more information before exiting the room. He leans tiredly against the door, his extended shift taking its toll on his body. He waves goodbye to his coworkers and peeks in on his patients again before whistling for Alyosha and finally leaving the hospital after fifteen hours of work.

 

***

 

Zhenya doesn’t expect much to come out of saving a famous person’s child. For him, he was just doing his job...but apparently he doesn’t know shit. He’s standing around the nurse’s station with Claire and Jacob, laughing at some joke Claire just said when he hears someone call his name. “Evgeni Malkin?”

Zhenya winces at the mangling of his name, turning with a practiced smile. “Can just call me Dr. Malkin. How can help?”

The woman in front of him looks out of place in the hospital with her sleek-cut business suit and stiff haircut. “I’m Stephanie Green with the Pittsburgh Penguins organization. A couple of weeks ago, you saved one of our player’s daughters?”

Zhenya laughs awkwardly, ignoring Alyosha’s snickers as he rubs his neck. “Was just doing job.”

“And I’m just doing mine, Dr. Malkin. The Dupuis family would like to extend their thanks by giving you and your significant other complimentary tickets to one of the Penguins home games.”

Zhenya can hear Claire’s muted gasp along with Jacob’s breathy “what the fuck” as he stares at the woman. “I’m not dating.” He says stupidly, jerking when Alyosha none too gently bites him on the ankle. “Alyosha!”

“Regardless, the tickets are there for you whenever you’d like to claim them. Call the number on the business card and give them your name and the date you’d like to attend a game. They’ll give you further instructions on how to get your tickets.” With that, she hands Zhenya a business card and walks off, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

“What the hell just happened?” Jacob breaks the silence first, coming up behind Zhenya to peer over his shoulder and stare at the business card. “Is that shit legit? Because if it is and you don’t take me to the game, I’m breaking up with you. Our work baby is gone.”

Claire smacks Jacob, shoving him aside to snatch the card from Zhenya’s hand. “Oh shut up. Everyone knows he’s gonna take me if this shit’s real. Our Snapchat streak is about to reach 100 days and that’s true love.”

Zhenya stands frozen as Claire and Jacob squabble over the card, finally moving to pluck the business card from between them once Claire gets Jacob in a headlock. “Not going to take tickets anyway.”

“Why not?” Claire exclaims, releasing Jacob. “It’s free tickets!”

Zhenya shrugs, slipping the card into a pocket. “Was just doing job. I don’t need other gifts.”

Claire and Jacob exchange looks before Jacob throws his hands up in the air and walks away. “It’s your gift, G but if someone gives me free tickets to a Pens game, I’m accepting!” He shouts as he disappears around the corner.

Claire pats him on the arm, both of them looking down when a pager beeps. “It’s me. Gotta run to radiology. We’re still on for lunch?” Zhenya nods in acknowledgement, waving when Claire jogs down the hall.

For the rest of the day, he gets swarmed by coworkers asking him about the tickets, asking him who he’s going to take and how he’s crazy for not wanting the tickets. _“Why are they all hounding me?”_ Zhenya moans to Alyosha who is entirely unsympathetic to his suffering.

_“If you had a boyfriend or girlfriend, this wouldn’t be a problem.”_

_“You know why I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend.”_ He glares at Alyosha, who sprawls out on the floor with ease.

_“It’s not my fault that you’re a matchmaker. Matchmake yourself then.”_

Zhenya is about to snap back when the door opens and his hiding spot is exposed. “What are you doing in here, Geno?” Lindsay stands in the doorway, frowning down at Zhenya and Alyosha on the floor. Zhenya shrugs, watching as Lindsay sighs and closes the door behind her, shoving Alyosha to make room for herself on the floor. “What’s up?”

Zhenya launches into an explanation about his day, starting with the unexpected visit and ending with everyone bothering him for the tickets. “So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know!” Zhenya exclaims, jostling Alyosha and making him growl. “I just want to help little girl. Didn’t ask for anything else.”

“Do you want my opinion?” Lindsay waits until Zhenya looks up at her. “I think you should go. Give you a chance to get out of the house. Everyday you come into work, do your job and then go home to your cat. I’ve only seen you date one person in the four years I’ve known you. You dated Sharon for a week before you introduced her to Matt and that was three years ago!”

“I told you about the people I’ve dated!” Zhenya argues, slinking back when Lindsay glares at him.

“That shouldn’t stop you, Geno! Have a one night stand, for fucks sake! I don’t really care but you can’t keep living like this!”

“I take it back. Keep your opinion,” Zhenya grumbles, scratching Alyosha’s flank to avoid looking at Lindsay.

“Tough fucking luck. I stated my opinion and it’s out there. Take the fucking tickets, G. Take Alyosha or have a fucking lottery to see who you’ll take but go out and enjoy yourself,” Lindsay retorts, lifting herself from the floor with a grunt. She leaves, closing the door behind her and leaving him in darkness again.

 

***

Zhenya doesn’t know what possessed to actually call and claim the tickets. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn’t seen a hockey game in years, not even a little pick-up game on the side, and he misses the game. He doesn’t follow the Penguins despite living in Pittsburgh for four years. He knows vaguely that they won the Cup last year and this year they’re looking to go back-to-back but other than that, he feels fucking out of place amongst these crazed fans.

“GO PENS!” A man chants, his face painted black and yellow.

 _“You humans are weird.”_ Alyosha comments, his neck spikes prickling at the presence of so many other people. _“Why do you paint your faces so?”_ Zhenya ignores him, following the crowd of people into the stadium. He gives his name to a person at the information center, scratching Alyosha’s ears comfortingly as he waits. They direct him to an elevator, much to his confusion, polite smiles plastered onto their face.

 _“Hi Evgeni. I’m Mario Lemieux._ ” Mario fucking Lemieux greets him when the elevator doors open.

Zhenya stares at him until Alyosha shoves him aside to saunter out of the elevator, sniffing Lemieux with a haughty air before waltzing off. _“Aleksei!”_ He scolds, snapping out of his surprise. “I’m sorry. Bad familiar.” He shakes Mario Lemieux’s hand, following him down the elevator and down the hall. He spends the next twenty minutes in a haze, blindly shaking hands and smiling at people.

“Geno!” A tiny body slams into his legs, squeezing them tight. He bites back a curse, smiling down a bright and healthy Lola Dupuis. “Did you bring Yosha?” Alyosha looks up at his name, his tag wagging happily as he bounds over to pin Lola to the floor and lick her.

 _“You big softie,”_ He murmurs to Alyosha, waving to a desperate looking Pascal Dupuis.

“Hey G! Thanks for coming!” In the days during Lola’s tenure at the hospital, Zhenya and Pascal got along very well with their mutual like of hockey.

“Thank for invite.” Zhenya claps Pascal on the shoulder, greeting Carole-Lyne who comes up with the other children. He opens his arms when Zoe demands to be picked up, teasing, “Team win now that I’m here.”

Carole-Lyne and Mario laugh while Pascal yelps, “Don’t jinx it Geno!”

Carole-Lyne adds, “Hockey players are so superstitious, they WILL force you to come to every game if they think it will help them win!” Mario and Pascal protest while Zhenya laughs, settling into a chair with Zoe curled up on his lap.

It’s a whirlwind of a game. Zhenya had forgotten how excited he used to get playing and watching hockey and it’s a struggle to keep calm to not disturb the settled child on his lap. “Shoot! Shoot the puck!” He exclaims, jostling Zoe until she whines. “Sorry sorry.”

He roars along with the other fans when the Penguins win, jumping up from his seat to spin Zoe around the room. “Again! Again!” She giggles. Zhenya obliges, swinging the other Dupuis children into the air when they demand it.

Pascal squeezes him into a half-hug, jokingly saying “Well now you HAVE to come to next game to see if they win.” And miraculously they do. He’s unable to attend the next few home games because of his work schedule but the Pens are on a five game losing streak when Pascal invites him to another game. He shrugs and brings along Claire; Alyosha had complained about his matted fur and ringing ears when he went last time. The Pens blow the Bruins out of the water, winning 5-0 with Kris Letang getting a hat trick. “Maybe you are good luck!” Pascal shouts in his ear as they laugh and celebrate together.

His mama previously told him when he broke up with his fourth girlfriend that once was an accident; twice was a coincidence; three times is a pattern. When Pascal invites him back to another game, Zhenya almost refuses. He feels guilty for using the Dupuises like this even though they seem to enjoy his company. Jacob throws a fit when Zhenya tells his plan to Claire and him. “You took Claire to a game and now you want to play the ‘oh no, I feel bad’ routine? Hell no! Suck it up because I want to go to a game!” Zhenya agrees, promising that after this game, he’ll politely refuse the Dupuis’ invitation.

Then the Pens win again with a shutout and Carole-Lyne looks on serenely as Pascal forces Zhenya down to the locker room. “Three times, G! You lucky charm! The guys will want to meet the guy who’s helping them win!”

Zhenya protests, looking towards Jacob and Carole-Lyne desperately. “I did warn you.” She says, engaging Jacob in conversation as Pascal drags him away.

“Hockey players weird,” Zhenya complains as Pascal grins maniacally.

“Get used to it, bud. It’s your fault for being the magical lucky charm.” He pauses, giving Zhenya a thoughtful look. “You’re not actually using magic to help the Pens win right?”

“Never!’ Zhenya denies, looking hurtful. “Magic to help heal. Not win pointless hockey games.” He says pointedly, laughing when Pascal cusses him out colorfully.

The locker room is full of excitement and half-naked hockey players that swivel to look at him when he follows Pascal into the locker. “Who’s your friend, old man?” One of the players shout, laughter following when Pascal greets him with a friendly “fuck you.”

“This, gentlemen, is the lucky charm that helped you win tonight’s game. I give you Geno. The last three games he attended, we won with a shutout.” Pascal explains gleefully, shoving Zhenya forward into the spotlight.

The players stare at him and he shuffles his feet, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room and silently cursing Pascal. “Don’t let Sid hear you say that. You know how Sid is about his superstitions,” One of the players says suddenly, sparking an influx of other comments.

“I cut my sandwich diagonally before a game and we lost with a shutout so I’m gonna cut it into rectangles now.”

“I bumped into my door before I got into my car to drive here and we won so now I’m going to bump into my door all the time.”

“I forgot to shave and we won with a shutout so now I’m gonna grow an ugly beard.”

“Hey, I said I forgot to pick up razors.” Sidney Patrick Crosby walks out from the showers, his cheeks bright red as the jeering in the room grows louder.

“Yeah you forgot to pick up razors four games in a row before we lost and you suddenly came in the next day beardless.” Zhenya ignores the arguing around him, his mind blanking out as the greatest hockey player of his generation stands in the locker room across from him, his hair wet and sticking to the back of his neck.

He’d have to be living under a rock if he didn’t know who Sidney Crosby was. Even when Zhenya was living in Russia, everyone and their mother knew about the Sidney Crosby sweepstakes. At the dorm, everyone crowded around the tiny communal TV, staring at the grainy picture as Sidney smiled humbly and posed for pictures. _“Fuck him. Ovechkin is better,”_ Nicoli  had scoffed, prompting everyone around the floor to ban him from the room. The girls giggled over his boyish looks while the guys moaned about his hockey and the ‘shame he wasn’t a Russian.’ Zhenya stood in the background, quietly ogling the self-conscious boy on screen as they flashed through his entire life story. His crush on Sidney Crosby didn’t go unnoticed at the dorm; the girls would randomly stick pictures of Sidney on his door, giggling as Zhenya blushed and ripped them down to be filed away later. The guys would send him links to Sidney lookalike porn, waiting outside the door until Zhenya opened the link and burst into the room to send Zhenya into a panic.

Zhenya thought he was over the crush after he stopped responding to the pictures or links his friends would send him. He was so very, very wrong. With Sidney Crosby standing across the locker room freshly showered and grinning, his crush comes back in full force like it never left. His mouth grows dry as Pascal spots Sidney, calling him over to them with a evil grin. “Hey Sid. I found a better lucky charm for you. You don’t have to grow that ugly beard and lose your fans.”

Sidney frowns at Pascal, opening his mouth to argue before snapping it shut and staring at Zhenya’s hand before politely shaking it. “Hi, I’m Sidney Crosby.”

“Yes.” Zhenya says, embarrassment flooding his body as he wishes for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. “Mean yes. I know. Everyone know Sidney Crosby. Best hockey player. I’m Evgeni. Geno,” he says, almost glowing with pride as Sidney loses his practiced smile, smiling genuinely.

“Where did Pascal dig you up from? You seem way too nice to be hanging around an asshole like him.”

Zhenya and Sidney both laugh when Pascal makes a rude gesture, wandering off to mingle with the rest of the team. “I was doctor on duty when they bring Lola in. I’m help a little bit. Got to know Pascal and family. They invite me and now I’m here.” Sidney nods, about to ask another question when someone interrupts.

“Hey Sid! Pascal says that the last three games Geno came to, we won with a shutout. Looks like we’ve got a new superstition, huh?”

Zhenya flushes as everyone whistle and claps, ducking his head shyly. Sidney looks at him thoughtfully before asking, “Can we test that theory?”

 

***

Zhenya sighs tiredly as he sinks into a chair to take a quick break. His phone buzzes and he whines, searching his pockets wearily. He blinks at the text message, his vision blurring.

 

**Sid: Need you to attend the game in two days**

 

**Me: Tired Sid (((((**

 

**Sid: Please G.**

 

**Me: Need lots of beer as payment**

 

**Sid: :( fine**

 

 _“Texting your boyfriend?”_ Alyosha yawns from his position at Zhenya’s feet, getting up to stretch. _“Your mother is going to wonder when you’re gonna marry him.”_

 _“I’m not gonna marry him!”_ Zhenya snaps, willfully ignoring his phone when it dings again.

 _“Sure, Zhenya.”_ Alyosha yips in laughter as Zhenya swipes at him, dodging to bound down the hall.

Zhenya huffs, ignoring his phone for another two seconds before snatching it up to check Sid’s latest text message.

 

**Sid: Rusty says he’ll buy your drinks for the night if you find a girlfriend for him.**

 

**Me: ((( will never get drinks then because of ugly playoff beard**

 

**Sid: haha**

 

“Texting your boyfriend?” Claire asks, plopping down in a spare chair near Zhenya with a huff.

Zhenya glares at her, hiding his phone when she tries to take a peek. “You hang out with Alyosha too much. Bad influence.” He complains, frowning when she just laughs. “Sid not boyfriend.”

“Not yet.” Jacob adds, handing Claire a bag of chips. “Sorry, but chips aren’t for wussies who don’t tell their soulmate that they’re soulmates.”

“Sid not soulmate!” Zhenya protests, making another grab for the chips and whining when his hand get smacked. “Cannot even tell if soulmate! Only work for others.”

Claire scoffs, stuffing her mouth full. “G, the amount of fluff and sexual tension hanging of y’all is ridiculous. I didn’t think it was possible to be grossly cute and sexual at the same time.” Jacob nods in agreement, relenting and allowing Zhenya one chip. “Just fucking man up. I really doubt Sid is going to be like ‘Oh no. I’ve suddenly realized that I don’t want to have your magical babies anymore.’”

“Cannot have babies with magic. Impossible.” Zhenya says purposefully ignorant, disregarding Claire and Jacob’s groans. “Sid and I just friends!” He says as his phone dings again, checking it to see another text from Sid.

It’s a picture this time of Sid smiling at the camera, his chest naked and sweaty. Claire whistles as Jacob curses. “I don’t know about you, but my ‘just friends’ don’t send me pictures like that.”

The picture is what carries Zhenya through the next two days, a permanent smile stuck on his face that makes everyone around him mad. The last hour of his shift, Lindsay throws a book at him, screaming to get his happy fucking face out of her face. Zhenya gladly leaves, rushing back home to feed his cat and drop Alyosha off. He cheerfully greets the staff when he arrives at the stadium, his custom made jersey hanging off his back with the words ‘Lucky Charm’ embossed where the name goes. He refuses to sit in the box anymore, preferring to sit down in the stands with the other fans. He reaches his seats, greeting Gretel and Megara, the two old women who sit next to him every game. “Big game today, Geno!” He laughs and gives them a thumbs up, sitting down and pulling out his phone.

 

**Me: Am here. If lose, can leave?**

 

**Sid: dont jinx it wtf g**

 

**Sid: Sorry. Phil got my phone but seriously: don’t jinx it G.**

 

**Me: ))))) yes sid**

 

As it’s been for the last 20 home games that Zhenya’s attended, the Pens win; the crowd roaring as the horns blare. Zhenya sends a quick text to Sid, following the chanting crowd as they exit. Zhenya goes back home, relaxing around his house until Sid texts him the address to meet up. The team is already half drunk when he arrives, evident by the amount of glasses on the table. “It’s G!” Nick shouts, waving Zhenya over to the table with a grin.

Everyone shouts out a greeting, Carl handing him a glass full of something with a glassy expression. “A toast!” Patric yells, holding his glass out towards Zhenya. “To Geno for giving us good luck.” Everyone cheers and downs their drinks, laughing and clapping each other on the back.

Sid comes to Zhenya, his cheeks already flushed with a giddy smile on his face. “Hey G,” he says, leaning into Zhenya to give him a quick hug.

Zhenya hugs back, smiling as Sid grins at him. “Drunk already, Sid? Lightweight,” he chides, keeping one arm wrapped around Sid’s shoulder. Rusty comes up to him with a pretty brunette girl on his arm and a hopeful look on his face. “Nope. Sorry.” Rusty frowns, his shoulders drooping before the girl wraps herself around his body and attacks his face.

“You know I’ve never asked you G, but how do you know when people will work out?” Ian asks, his head tilted towards Rusty and the girl. “I mean they look pretty good to me.”

Zhenya shrugs. “Just a feel. Like how feel when you bring me girlfriend. You married yet?” Zhenya teases, prompting everyone to start teasing Ian as well.

“No but like, seriously!” Chris says, a serious look on his face. “What stops you from just telling people they’re wrong for each other or whatever. Like, what if you like the person and they click with someone else. Or can you feel when they click with you?”

Zhenya blinks at the questions, chuckling into his drink. “Why you ask now?” Everyone stays silent, staring at Sid for some reason. “Don’t get feeling for myself. Only for others. Not want to lie and keep person I like away from another person.” He shrugs, thinking about Galina sadly. He stands up suddenly, startling everyone at the table. “Need pee.” He says gruffly, excusing himself from the table and practically running to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he splashes himself with water, his hands clutching the sink.

He whirls around when the door opens, admitting a nervous-looking Sid. “Hey. The guys wanted to apologize if they made you uncomfortable or anything.”

Zhenya shakes his head. “Not uncomfortable. Just think about old memories.” Sid hums in agreement, swaying from side-to-side without saying anything else. “Sid need pee?” Zhenya prompts, biting his lip when Sid just stares at him. “Sid?”

“Is it true you can’t feel when you and another person are right for each other?” Sid blurts, immediately reddening when Zhenya gapes at him. “I mean like you can’t feel anything at all?”

“Is true,” Zhenya admits, shrugging when Sid frowns. “Does not mean cannot date people. Just don’t know if right.” He watches as Sid struggles with something, his face turning from confused to determined. “Sid?” Sid turns to lock the door firmly, tugging it a few times to make sure it doesn’t budge. When he’s satisfied with the door, he turns back to Zhenya, striding up to him until their faces are nearly touching. “Sid?” He whispers hopefully, his breath catching in the back of his throat. Sid hesitates before slotting their mouths together, his arms going around Zhenya’s neck to pull him to comfortable level. Zhenya groans, twisting them around until Sid is pressed against the sink, his hands glued to Sid’s ass. “Sid,” Zhenya gasps, pulling his lips away and forcing himself to hold back when Sid whines and tugs on his hair. “Why, Sid?”

Sid grabs Zhenya’s hand, sliding their fingers together until they’re tangled. “When I was younger, I was tested for magic. Like most kids, I came back negative except in one small area. I was able to see my soul threads.” He gently touches Zhenya’s ring finger. “A little red thread that hooks around your ring finger and leads to your soulmate.” He leans up, his lips looking deliciously kissable. “I never thought I was going to meet my soulmate. I could only see my soul thread, which is why I never went into formal training. My thread was so long that I thought my soulmate and I would never meet. Then you walked into the locker room and I could see your soul thread. I couldn’t breathe. I just wanted to climb you and kiss you.” Zhenya whines at this, his lips descending upon Sid’s again.

“Always admired Sid. Never knew why. Friends always make fun of me,” Zhenya grumbles, his pout exaggerated as Sid laughs and kisses it. “Sid and me soulmates,” Zhenya whispers, pressing their foreheads together. “Have to call me by Russian name now. No more Geno.” Zhenya kisses Sid’s hair, giddy delight coursing through his body.

“Fine, but you can’t mock my accent,” Sid says, his arms tightening around Zhenya’s neck as Zhenya lifts him on the counter. “Geno!” He gasps as Zhenya bites lightly on his neck, delighting in the noises Sid makes.

“Zhenya,” Zhenya croons, biting and pulling until Sid’s neck is bright red. “Have to greet soulmate properly, Sidyushenka.” He revels in Sid’s gasps, his hands creeping from their position on Sid’s ass to his front. He gently brushes against Sid, silencing his moan with his lips. “Hush Sid.” Zhenya chides as he rubs circles on Sid’s dick, gently teasing him.

Sid whimpers, his cheeks flushed with pleasure as his lashes flutter. “You try being quiet when the guy you’ve been pining after for four months finally touches you,” he says accusingly, glaring when Zhenya only laughs. “Geno,” he warns, tugging dangerously on Zhenya’s hair.

Zhenya retaliates by unbuttoning Sid’s jeans and thrusting his hand inside without preamble. Sid chokes, his hips jerking as Zhenya works him slowly. _“Fuck,”_ Zhenya curses, biting his lip as Sid moans loudly, tilting his head back. _“You look so sexy. I want to fuck you so badly.”_

“G, I can’t understand you,” Sid whines as Zhenya kisses him silent. “G, please god.” Sid winces at the dryness, moaning when Zhenya removes his hand to spit in it.

 _“After I get you off here, I’m taking you home and fucking you into the mattress. I’m not gonna let you go until you can’t walk,”_ he whispers into Sid’s ear, feeling his rough grip becoming slicker as Sid becomes wetter. _“Come for me, Sidyushenka. Come all over my hand.”_

Sid grunts as he thrusts his hips faster, a thin line of sweat forming on his forehead. Zhenya watches intensely as Sid begins to come, his grunts of pleasure becoming more pained as Zhenya wrings the orgasm from him.

Zhenya yanks his hand out of Sid’s pants, groaning at the image Sid presents with his pants hanging open with a dazed expression on his face. Zhenya focuses on opening his own pants, sliding the hand slick with Sid’s come around himself. He works himself fast and efficiently, the image of Sid’s face while he was coming burning into Zhenya’s retinas. Sid comes back down from his high, frowning at Zhenya. “G, here.” He tries to wrap a helping hand around Zhenya but Zhenya slaps his hand away, pinning Sid’s hands to the counter with his free hand. “Cmon G, you can’t do this!” Zhenya grunts, working himself faster as Sid squirms against him. Sid looks at him thoughtfully, his face creased in thought. “Zhenya please?” Sid asks with his horrible accent that would make his mother cry. Instead of mocking Sid’s accent, Zhenya starts to come, cursing spilling out of his mouth as he sinks against Sid. “How was that?”

Zhenya groans, pulling back to smack a kiss on Sid’s lips. “Horrible accent. Mama cry if hear.” Sid grumbles, shoving Zhenya away but Zhenya doesn’t move far. “Don’t worry, Sid. Will give you lots of reasons to practice.” He leers at Sid who scoffs but allows Zhenya to kiss him.

Someone bangs on the door, breaking them out of their little bubble. “Fuck!” They scramble to clean up, Zhenya washing his hands while Sid does up his jeans and tries to look like he didn’t just come.

They exit the bathroom hand-in-hand, Sid blushing as the team whoops and cheers. “Get it G!” Flower shouts, coming up to clap Zhenya on the shoulder.

“Damn G. You’re supposed to be the lucky charm not getting lucky!” Nick teases, prompting Phil and Chris to join in on teasing them. Sid rolls his eyes, looking slightly guilty as everyone ribs him for having sex in the bathroom.

Zhenya squeezes his hand, smiling when Sid glances up at him. “What’s up?” He asks quietly, stepping closer to Zhenya.

Zhenya shakes his head, giving Sid a quick kiss. “Just happy to see soulmate, Sidyushenka.” Zhenya responds, smirking when Sid flushes. “Love you, Sidyushenka.”

“Love you too, Zhenya.”

 

Here are the Alyosha sketches my friend Kaila did! Please love and praise [her](http://ballistic-squid.tumblr.com/)!

Spell List:

Lux-light

malitiae revelare-reveal malice

choros lucis -light dance

 


End file.
